1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board mounting-type connector for attachment to a board.
2. Related art
FIG. 8 shows a board mounting-type connector 1 (disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 4-277474), a terminal 2 received in the connector 1, and a circuit board 4 to which one end 3 of the terminal 2 is fixedly secured. In this construction, the connector 1 is beforehand fixedly mounted on a frame 5, and the one end 3 of the terminal, received in this connector 1, is fixed to the circuit board 4 by soldering, thereby assembling this construction.
However, in order to fix the circuit board 4 to the one end 3 of the terminal 2 it is necessary to move the circuit board so that the end 3 of the terminal is received in slot 50 having a V-shaped inlet portion 51. In this condition soldering is effected. This operation is rather difficult, and the efficiency of the operation is very poor.
Therefore, there may be proposed a construction in which a connector is initially fixed to a board, and a terminal, received in this connector, is likewise initially fixed by soldering to a reverse side of the board with the opposite end of the terminal received in the connector. With this construction, the soldering is not effected at a later stage. Therefore the efficiency of the operation is improved.
However, the problem with this construction is that when an external force is applied to the connector, this force acts directly on the solder portion, which may result in the formation of cracks in the solder portion.
In order to overcome this problem, there may be proposed a construction in which the connector, initially fixed to the board, is fixed, for example, to a cover of equipment covering the board, or a frame (as described above) so that a force, applied to the connector, will not act directly on the solder portion. In this case, however, the connector must be fixed to the equipment cover or the frame, and therefore the time and labor required for the operation are increased.
Further, since the connector is initially fixed to the board, there is a possibility that an undue force may be applied to the board when fixing the connector to the equipment cover or the frame. Therefore, when fixing the connector to the equipment cover or the frame, it is necessary to provide such a construction which will not adversely affect the board.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a board mounting-type connector in which an external force, applied to the connector, will not act directly on solder portions on the connector, and in which the efficiency of an assembling operation is good.